


[Podfic] Experiment

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [19]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Watson stared at Holmes rather blankly. "You like being tied up?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well," Holmes shifted, the glint of experimentation in his eyes, "we never know until we try, Watson."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192195) by [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled). 



> Thanks to unsettled for permission to record.
> 
> I wanted to try out RDJ and Jude Law's Holmes and Watson voices at least once, thus the choice of this fic (that, and it conveniently fit into the advent pattern).

 

Length: 10:33  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/17so1a35b7rokca/Experiment+by+unsettled.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9ajdwkhnv4www48/Experiment+by+unsettled.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/experiment-by-unsettled))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/experiment))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Sherlock Holmes: Discombobulate (Robert Peeters piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G_zpqn6k6s) \- Hans Zimmer

 


End file.
